The Broken Prophecy
by cityofdw
Summary: Anna a regular trouble making girl s life is changed when she finds out she is the descendant of a Greek God or Godess know as a demigod. The problem is, she doesn t know which one. And, on top of that her best friend, Lucy has also found out she is the daughter of a God or Godess and has been called on an important quest with the egotistical, Son of Poseidon, Jack.
1. Chapter 1

"Anna, wake up!" a loud voice shouted at me as I was bombarded with a pillow.

"What is it Lucy?" I responded clearing my sticky blonde hair out of my face.

Lucy was my best friend ever since kindergarten. Lucy was also ridiculously gorgeous. (That got on my nerves more times than I care to admit.) At the moment we were roommates at the worst place on earth, Wellington Boarding School for Exceptional Kids. Let me just tell you, it wasn't the classes I minded (I actually did pretty well in those), it was the other students, but I`ll get into that later.

"The school is on fire!" Lucy yelled.

"It was probably one of the bratty kids that burnt their toast again" Well, I guess I`ll explain now, they were bratty, spoiled, obnoxious kids with parents that paid thousands of dollars to ship them away to Boarding School hell. Not that my parents, or should I say parent, were any better. He sent me to this place just because he was sick of me.

"No, the school is actually on fire, come look!"

I got out of bed and proceeded to walk over to the window.

"Lucy, I`m sure the school isn't actually on fi-" Or maybe it was… The entire school building, that was separate from the dorms, was engulfed in flames.

"Lucy, we have to get out of here and tell one of the teachers!" I yelled.

"Who are we going to tell at 3:00am in the morning that half the school is on fire? And who is actually going to believe us?" Lucy said.

"We can go to Mr. Cure, he`ll believe us." I suggested.

Mr. Cure was about the coolest teacher you could meet, not counting the fact that he was paralyzed from the waist down, and rode around in a pretty sick wheelchair.

"Alright, let`s go." She said.

We sprinted down the halls, passing the sleeping security guard that was supposed to keep the girls away from the boy's dorm. I started to wonder if we were the only ones who noticed the flames, I mean that's not really something you missed… Other than the Security guard`s snoring, the halls seemed eerily quiet.

We finally got to Mr. Cure`s room and knocked on the door. No answer. We knocked again. No answer.

"He has to be here!" Lucy yelled with a shaky voice. I didn't realize how scared she was until now.

"Its fine Lucy, don't worry. Let`s try to wake up some of the other boys in this hallway. Maybe they`ll know where Mr. Cure is." I said.

She sniffed.

"Okay." She finally said.

At least 5 minutes later we had tried about 10 boy`s door and none of them answered.

"Lucy, I think everyone left…"

"That can`t be possible! Why would they just leave?" Lucy said. She started to cry.

"Let`s try to break into Mr. Cure`s room. We might find something useful in there." I suggested trying to calm her down.

"Okay… Here, use my bobby pin to pick the lock" Lucy said.

I took the bobby pin and in under 30 seconds we were in Mr. Cure`s room.

His room, wasn`t exactly how I imagined a teacher`s room to look like… There were tin cans everywhere and broken furniture. But, the strangest thing was Mr. Cure`s wheelchair sitting in the corner.

"Anna, if Mr. Cure isn't here, why is his wheelchair?" Lucy asked.

I didn't have time to respond because just then the security guard in the hallway busted into the room.

"Don't worry, I've got this." I whispered to Lucy.

"Mr. Security Guard, listen, my friend and I were just looking for-"

"Demigod, you will never fulfil the prophecy!" He shouted.

"Look, dude, I have no idea what you`re talking about but if you're going to bust us could you just do it know." I said.

Just then he didn't look so much like a security guard anymore, suddenly he was a beast with at least 30 eyes covering his entire body.

I heard Lucy whimper.

"You will never fulfil your prophecy because I will kill you first!" he said.

Then he charged, not at me, but at Lucy. But right before he could lay a hand on Lucy, a knife impaled him.

"You girls need to come with me." It was Mr. Cure! Except it wasn't… He was standing up! And he had big furry goat legs… He held the knife he had just used to kill whatever that thing was.

"Mr. Cure what was that thing?!" This time it was Lucy to speak up.

"Yeah, and why is half of you a goat?!" I added.

"No time to explain" He said. "I must get you to camp."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**I really hope you like this chapter; I know the last one was a bit lame…**

**If you have any questions, comments, or concerns about the story please feel free to comment! Thanks! –Leah**

The ride to "camp" wasn't that bad unless you count your best friend having a breakdown, and your teacher being a goat, a problem.

"We`re almost there." Mr. Cure said.

"ALMOST WHERE!?" I asked for the thousandth time.

"Camp" Mr. Cure said calmly.

I groaned. He kept telling me we we`re going to camp. Ohhh… I knew what this was. My dad probably told the school to ship me off to some summer camp just to get rid of me.

Lucy was scrunched in the corner of the car making a sound that sounded like something between a whimper and a cry.

"Lucy, don't worry, this is probably some team building thing the school is doing." I said.

"No it`s not." Mr. Cure intruded.

I scowled at him.

"Then could you please explain to me what this "camp" is!?" I screamed.

"Chiron will explain once we get to camp"

"Who's Chiron?"

"It doesn't matter, you`ll meet him soon enough."

I was starting to get extremely frustrated.

"We`re here." Mr. Cure said.

What he considered "here", was just a field with some trees.

"Sorry to break it to you, but that just a forest…" I said.

"Get out of the car and follow me." He said. "And bring Lucy."

"Come on Lucy." I said.

I helped her out of the car and we started into the forest.

"Get ready to run." I whispered to Lucy. "I think Mr. Cure is crazy."

She nodded.

As we started got farther I looked over at Lucy. Of course, she still looked gorgeous, with her perfect hair. And, she somehow looked amazing in her pajamas. And, then I looked down at myself… My pajamas were torn from tripping getting into the car (God, I'm so clumsy… It must be my ADHD) I was too afraid to look at my hair. I`m pretty sure it looked like a mix between a hair ball, and a birds nest. In conclusion, I looked like crap.

Most of the time I didn't care too much about my appearance but with Lucy by my side I always felt lesser than her.

"Ouch!" I yelled. Mr. Cure stopped and I had just run into him.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"Girls, this is Camp Half-Blood" he said pushing us forward.

Just then, the forest wasn't a forest any longer. It was a summer camp… Except it wasn't. There were normal camp things like canoes and archery. But, there were also flying horses and half goat people like Mr. Cure.

Lucy and I stared in awe.

"Hey Kid come here!" Mr. Cure yelled at a boy talking to a half goat.

The boy started walking over to us. He had black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He looked about mine and Lucy`s age: 15.

I suddenly became extremely aware I was in my pajamas.

"Could you bring these girls to the Big House? I have something to do..." Mr. Cure asked the boy as he eyed Lucy up and down. I rolled my eyes. Typical boy…. Lucy didn't even seem to notice.

"It would be my pleasure." He said.

With that, Mr. Cure trotted away.

"Follow me." The boy smiled. "What are you names?"

"I`m Anna and this is Lucy" I snapped. "And who might you be?"

"I`m Jack." He said. "Son of Poseidon."


End file.
